Becker Doesn't Like Birthdays
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Becker's birthday is coming, and Jess is excited.  Becker is not, and it's driving Jess nuts.  Pre-relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Becker Doesn't like Birthdays, Chapter One

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: K

Spoilers: Series 4, 5—basic plot, some specific episodes

Pairing: Becker/Jess

Description: Becker's birthday is coming, and Jess is excited. Becker is not, and it's driving Jess nuts. Pre-relationship.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. This is only for fun.

Author's Note: My birthday is still coming, and I'm still in the mood. This is not a sequel to Jess' Birthday, sorry. I may have to write that version, though. Jess trying to figure out how to top everything he did for her sounds fun. For now though...

Chapter One, Becker Doesn't Like Birthdays

"Stop smirking at me, and give me some useful information, Becker!"

Becker smirked. "I am giving you useful information, Jess," he said. "I don't want anything for my birthday."

She growled. "You must want something."

"Nope."

"Well, how would you like to spend your birthday?"

"Free from anomalies, creatures, and Temple." He smirked.

Jess stomped her foot and huffed. "You are impossible! Just tell me how you want to celebrate, and stop being difficult!"

He laughed. "I'm not being difficult, Jess. I don't want to celebrate."

"Why?'

He shrugged. "Birthdays just aren't a big deal to me. I really don't care."

Jess gasped. "Are serious?"

He nodded.

She shook her head. "I don't believe it. I love birthdays!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, you would."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, offended.

"Nothing, Jess," he said, with a laugh. "You're bright, cute, colorful, and happy. Obviously you would love birthdays."

She smiled.

"I'm dark, scary, grumpy, and I love black, so naturally, I hate them."

She giggled, and swatted him. "You aren't scary or grumpy, at least not all the time," she said with a smirk. "Sorry, Becker, but you are having a birthday celebration, and it will be brilliant."

He groaned. "Whether I want it or not?"

She smiled sweetly. "Yes."

Becker was going into his gym, when he heard the clip-clops of high heels. She was trying to blend in with the others on the street.

Good thing she wasn't conspicuous at all, in a tiger-striped short skirt and brilliant blue top.

He smiled, and stealthily snuck up on his would-be tail.

"Jessica."

She screamed. "Don't do that!"

He chuckled. "What are you doing here?"

She turned pink. " Just...out and about. What a surprise to run into you!"

"Are you following me?"

"Of course not!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine! Yes, I'm following you."

He laughed, and shook his head. "Obviously. Yesterday I saw you skulking outside the newsagent by my home."

She opened her mouth in surprise.

"Day before," he continued, "you were hard to spot in your bright lime rain coat and tangerine hat, standing outside my chemist."

She sighed, and crossed her arms. "It's your fault. If you'd just share _anything_ about your life, or your interests, I wouldn't have to resort to other means."

He laughed. "Why is it so important?"

"Because you're my friend. I want to celebrate the fact that you were born, and that I have the pleasure of knowing you."

He looked into her face, and dropped the smirk.

Jess bit her lip. She said way too much. Like always. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't mean to pry into your life or invade your privacy. Honestly, I'm not a stalker, or a nut. At least, not a bad nut."

Becker chuckled, and smiled, blushing a little. "You're an incredibly sweet person, Jess. Thank you for thinking of me. I'm just private, I guess. I don't like lots of attention or fuss."

She nodded.

"But...I guess a little attention won't kill me, and if you really want to do something for my birthday, I guess the least I can do is let you."

She smiled brightly. "Thank you. Yay!"

He laughed again. "Just stop following me okay?"

She nodded. "You've got to give me some ideas, though. OK?"

He nodded. "Look, why don't you meet me at the pub down the street in an hour?"

She smiled again. "You'll talk?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I'll talk."

She grinned. "See you in an hour."

An hour later, Jess sat in a pub, happily waiting. She felt a little buzz when the handsome Captain walked in.

For his part, as soon as he saw her, he broke into a wide smile. He couldn't help it, she was so adorable and appealing. He joined her, seeing several shopping bags beside her. "I guess you found a way to pass the time."

She smiled. "Yes, I did, and I found several cute outfits, too."

He sat patiently, actually enjoying the fact that she took them all out to show him.

'When the hell had this happened?', he thought. Here he was, with a woman not only droning on about fashion, but showing him pieces, and in public. Not only was he not complaining, he was enjoying it.

Jess folded them all back up and put them in the bags. She then sighed happily.

Becker laughed, and ordered a beer.

Jess took note of the brand. She also thought back to the other drinks she'd seen him order on occasion. Not that she noticed things like that. Or anything about Becker.

She smiled slightly as she realized he had a definite taste for beers, particularly stouts. The brand he drank now was one he ordered often.

"What?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"You're smiling."

"I'm always smiling," she said, smiling.

"This is true, but I have the feeling, that there is something going on with this smile."

Jess took a sip of her tea. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Fine," he said, smiling. "So...what do you want to know?"

She smiled. "Hmm...What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Shoot."

She frowned. "Becker!"

"It is, Jess."

"Fine. OK, what's your favorite place?"

"Shooting range."

"Stop it!"

He laughed.

"You're toying with me."

"Am I?"

"Becker, you said you'd talk."

"Right. Sorry. I guess, if I can't shoot, then...a soccer field."

"Ooh, really?"

"Yeah. I love football, have since I was a kid."

Jess smiled. She could work with this piece of information. "Are you on a team?"

"Sort of. I can't play regularly. You know why."

She nodded. "Our schedules are a little unpredictable."

He laughed. "Just a little. There are two teams that I play on sometimes. They know I'm in the military and they let me play when I can."

"That's nice. You have to play again soon, and I want to come along and cheer."

He laughed. "That sounds fun, actually. Although, you don't any embarrassing cheers, do you?"

"No," she said, smirking. "I can learn, though."

He laughed again. "Don't threaten me, Jessica."

"Hee hee. I bet you're cute in your uniform. It's not black, is it?"

"No. One's blue and white, and the other is red and yellow."

"Very colorful! Now I have to come just to see you in something besides black."

He smiled.

"What's your favorite food?"

He laughed. "Guess."

She frowned. She'd seen him eat lots of different things. Then it came to her. "Prawns."

He smiled. "You got it."

Jess smiled, and thought. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"Not really. I fish occasionally. It's a good way to relax, but after a while it's kind of boring."

She laughed. "You are Action Man, you know."

He nodded with a smile. Then his face lit up. "There is one thing I really do like. It's exciting, and liberating."

"What?" she asked with interest.

"I've acquired a motorcycle."

"Yeah, Danny Quinn's."

He looked at her. "Don't tell me that's in my file."

"No," she said, chuckling. "I've seen you ride it to work, and when Danny was back, he asked Lester about it."

"Yeah, he would," said Becker with a laugh. "I didn't see the sense of letting it languish."

"So you like motorbikes?"

He smiled like someone with a crush. "Yeah."

She giggled.

"Wanna go for a ride some time?"

"Oh, um...It seems a little scary," she said.

"I think you'd like it." He stared at her with those deep brown eyes and said, "I'd keep you safe."

She blushed. "I know you would."

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, Becker Doesn't like Birthdays

The next day, Jess was energized and on a mission. She had several ideas since her talk with Becker.

She sighed dreamily. That had been so nice, just the two of them, even if it was basically an interrogation. He hadn't seemed to mind though. She really hoped he didn't, because she'd like to do it again, soon.

She reached Connor's lab. "Connor, " she said, "I need information."

"Sure. What do you need, blueprints on the ADD expansion? Oh, I know. You need info on the new locking device upgrades."

"No. On Becker."

Connor smirked. "Oh. Becker." He chuckled, looking at her with a goofy grin.

"Don't look at me like that. It's his birthday soon."

Connor smiled again. "Of course."

"Stop it, Connor," she said, quickly growing into a foul mood. "You and Matt hung out with him a month ago."

"We did not."

"You did. The two of you wanted to know about the future so you hatched a plan to get Matt drunk and interrogate him. It didn't work."

"Wait, how do you know about that?"

"Becker told me," she said.

Connor gasped. "He didn't! Whoa, Jess, you got some power over Action Man. That's practically a state secret."

Jess blushed. "Don't be silly. It just...came up. Anyway, what did you guys do?"

Connor shrugged. "Do?"

"Yes, to pass the time, you know, hang out.."

"Oh. Well, We drank. Played cards. Ate dinner. Becker cooked."

Jess squealed. "He did? What did he make?"

"Fish, grilled on the barbecue. He has a really nice barbecue too. He spent some quid on that thing."

Jess smiled brightly. "Thank you, Connor," she said, marching straight to her laptop.

Jess worked diligently, humming. She was so happy. She could imagine his face opening each gift. She giggled at the thought.

"You sound happy," Becker said, approaching her station.

She smiled brightly. "Everything's coming along well."

"Your work?"

She blushed. "Yes."

He chuckled. "You're a horrible liar."

She giggled. "I am. Anyway, you don't need to know."

He laughed, dropped off the reports, and strolled toward the exit, still hearing her hum. He looked back. She was smiling, a bit smugly, but it was cute.

A little shiver ran through him. It caught him off guard. He knew she was thinking about him, and his birthday and it made him actually quiver.

He left for the armory, humming happily the song she'd been humming

At lunch, Jess approached a table of his soldiers and overheard them talking.

"Something's wrong. The captain is never this happy," said one of them.

"I know. It's eerie. Maybe he's psyching us out," said another.

Jess giggled. "No. I'm trying to teach him that birthdays are fun."

"Wait, it's his birthday?" asked one soldier. "We never know."

"He tells us he wasn't born."

Jess laughed. "Well, this year he was. I have a few ideas for a gift, and I was wondering if you all wanted to pitch in on the cost. No obligation, of course."

The soldiers looked at each other. "I don't know, Miss Parker. He always ignores special days."

"Unless its the birthday of a gun manufacturer."

Jess giggled. "He would observe those. Like I said, he's learning. He knows I'm putting together something for the day, and he also knows how persuasive I can be. He won't blame you, I'm sure."

The soldiers relaxed, and took out their wallets. One of them giggled. "You are very persuasive, especially with Captain Becker."

Jess blushed. "Thank you all very much. Now, I have several ideas, but for a gift from his soldiers, I thought maybe the most appropriate would be a case of beer. Not to be drunk on duty, naturally."

The soldiers cheered. "Oh, he's going to love us."

Jess smiled. "That's the idea. So, you like it?" They nodded. "Good. I've got several of his favorite brands, and some others in mind."

The soldiers smirked. "You know his favorite, Miss?"

She blushed. "Research. Well, excuse me. I'm very busy. I'll take care of everything, and you'll all be invited to the party."

"You're really pushing your luck, Jess," said another soldier.

She smiled. "I know."

Next, Jess hit up the team for money.

"I've never know Becker to celebrate his birthday," said Abby.

"He doesn't," said Connor.

"This year, he does," replied Jess.

"He'll kill you," said Abby.

"No, he's promised not to," replied Jess matter-of-factly.

The team burst out laughing. "That's comforting," said Matt.

"Now, I've got the soldiers on board, they're giving him beer."

"Why can't we give him that?" asked Connor.

"Because, they're his subordinates, and really need to show their appreciation, but retain a sense of respect. Besides, we can't all give him alcohol."

"I wouldn't mind getting nothing but booze," said Matt.

Jess gave him a funny glare.

"As his team, we can get personal."

"Ugh," groaned Connor. "He is going to kill us."

Jess ignored him. "I thought we'd give him barbecue equipment, a massive gift set complete with every imaginable gadget: cleaning wire brushes, spatulas, tongs, and pan for veggies and this neat pan/basket that flips, to grill fish evenly on each side."

"Wow," said Abby. "Nice."

"It is practical, yet thoughtful," said Emily. "You know that he cooks in that manner?"

"Yeah, she questioned me," said Connor.

"Of course, I did," said Jess. "Ooh! I also got a perfect little basket for him to grill his prawns in!" She was very proud.

"How much will this set us all back?" asked Connor.

"Thirty pounds each," she said.

"Whoa! You are talking top of the line," said Abby.

"I don't know," said Matt. "Thirty pounds to celebrate a day he doesn't want to acknowledge?"

"Oh come on!" cried Jess. "You're seriously telling me that Becker's not worth a lousy thirty pounds!"

Connor chuckled. "Don't get mad, Jess."

Too late. "How many times has he saved your lives!"

Matt chuckled, too.

"Relax, Jess," said Abby. "Of course he's worth it. They're teasing you."

"Teasing Becker, actually," said Connor.

"Of course we will help celebrate the anniversary of his birth," said Emily. "It is an honor."

"Thank you, Emily. You, as well, Abby," said Jess, glaring at the men.

They laughed. "Put us all down," said Matt.

"We'll even protect you if he goes insane," said Connor, winking.

She smiled. "That won't be necessary, but I appreciate it."

"So, just presents then?" asked Connor.

"Oh, no. We're doing this proper."

"A party? Seriously?" Connor asked again, smiling widely. "I love parties, even for Action Man."

"What's the theme. Camouflage?" teased Abby.

Jess giggled. "I haven't figured that out yet. An all black party is too disturbing."

They all chuckled and agreed.

"I'll let you know when and where, for the party," she said, heading out, with her lists of things to do. "Don't worry, I'll think of something for the theme. I could go with an Action Man theme—pictures of active things, verbs, things to do."

Connor squealed. "Action figures! Super heroes! Huh? Guys? No? The Hulk's almost as ripped as Becker..."

Jess laughed. "You do have a point, Connor. Becker is a whole lot better looking than that angry green guy."

Connor laughed.

Matt smirked. "So, just hang Becker pictures all over."

She rolled her eyes and she set off on her next task.

Lester.

She got straight to the point. "We're giving Becker a birthday celebration, even though he hates them. I've got his consent, and some ideas that he will like. I need your approval, and thirty pounds from you for his gift."

Lester looked at her. "How much ARC time will this event obstruct?"

"Less than an hour. Unless there is an alert, obviously. It takes priority."

He nodded. "Given the Captain's...demeanor, the majority of the staff is willing to risk this?"

She giggled. "Yes."

"And I have your assurance that the Captain will not go on a rampage?"

She nodded solemnly.

"Very well," he said, rifling through his wallet, and tossing money her way. "Keep me out of it, until the festivities, obviously."

She laughed, nodded, and left. "That was easy," she said aloud.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, Becker Doesn't like Birthdays

Their shifts were over, and Jess waited for Becker outside the locker room.

"Hey," she said. "Can you do me a favor tomorrow?"

Becker raised his eyebrow. "You know what tomorrow is."

She grinned. "Yep. Your big day."

"Forgive me, Jessica, I know I'm not up on birthday traditions, but shouldn't you be doing things for me?"

She chuckled. "Please, will you just come in early tomorrow, say, thirty minutes? Oh, and don't eat before you come."

"What?" he asked, with a squeak to his voice.

She giggled. "Please?"

"You think all you have to do is smile at me, and I'll do anything you want, don't you?"

She smiled, and nodded. "Yes."

He shook his head, and chuckled.. "OK."

She smiled. "Thank you. Also, are you doing anything tomorrow evening?"

"No."

"You're not seeing your parents or hanging out with friends?"

"No."

"Oh," she said, biting her lip. "Then, would you care to spend your birthday evening with me?"

He smirked. Time to tease her. "I won't be carrying around bags while you shop for cute outfits, will I?"

She giggled. "No. Promise."

He slowly smiled. "Sure."

She grinned. "OK. I'll pick you up at your place..."

"What? _You'll_ pick _me_ up?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I will pick you up, Mr. macho man. OK?"

He laughed, and nodded.

"Seven?"

He nodded again.

"K," she said. "See you tomorrow. "

He watched her walk away, enjoying the long legs, and cute figure. He smiled and felt that tingle again. What was happening to him?

The next morning, Becker arrived. He groaned as the security detail wished him a happy birthday.

Normally people avoided or ignored him. Today, however, they all greeted him birthday wishes. He cursed. Jessica. It was all her fault. Why had he given in?

He turned the corner to Ops, and instantly remembered why.

She stood not far from the entrance, looking away from him. She wore a bright yellow mini dress, with a neeon pink belt, and soft blue heels. Her hair was down, shimmering in the lights.

He couldn't help but smile.

Then she started singing cheerfully, occasionally breaking into giggles.

Becker laughed. "You'd think it was your day, not mine," he said.

She broke into a radiant smile, and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Happy birthday!" she cried.

Then she leaned up and kissed him lightly—on the lips.

He stared in surprise, but then smiled.

She blushed, proud that she'd actually done it. "Happy Birthday," she said again.

"I changed my mind. Birthdays are brilliant," he said, holding her.

She giggled, and took his hand. "This way please, Captain," she said. "I am sorry I dragged you out before our shifts, but..."

She led him into the break room. The table was arranged with tea, and coffee, a plate of scones, bacon strips, fresh strawberries, oranges, and bananas, cereal, and milk.

Becker smiled. "I thought you were up to something when you told me not to eat."

She smiled. "Do you like it?"

He smiled at her. "Very much. Thank you, Jess. It's lovely."

He held her chair out for her, and she blushed with a radiant smile. "Thank you."

She pulled two mugs from a shopping bag. "They're nice and clean, I promise."

He chuckled. "I hope the bright pink one is yours."

She giggled as she poured tea for her, and coffee for him. She then scooted his across, and it was not pink.

It was a white mug with pictures of guns in black, dark and light gray: the classic Deringer pistol, the Winchester carbine rifle, the AK47 assault rifle, and the Beretta semi-automatic.

"Thank you," he said, sipping. "I love the mug, Jess. I hope you weren't planning on keeping it.

Jess giggled. "Why would I want a mug with guns on it?"

He laughed. "Leave it to you to find one. So, it's mine?" he asked, hopefully.

She grinned from ear to ear. "Of course, silly. It's your first gift."

"First?"

"Obviously."

He smiled happily. "If this is how the day is going to be," he said, "then I owe you a big apology."

She grinned widely. "It is, and you will," she said, giggling. "Well, let's dig in," she said, breaking off a scone piece.

Becker grabbed some bacon, then raised an eyebrow. "Where's the chocolate, Jess?"

She laughed. "It's your birthday, not mine. I picked stuff I thought you'd like."

"Thank you, Jess. That was thoughtful," he said, "but I can't believe you'd sacrifice chocolate."

She giggled. "I didn't. I have some in my bag."

He laughed. "I knew it!"

"He he he," said Jess. "You do know me."

Becker smiled. "You know me pretty well too. I love this breakfast. You have everything I need: meat, fruit, bread, coffee, and you have my favorites: strawberries and bacon."

"I did good?"

He nibbled on another bacon strip, and nodded.

She sighed happily. She ate cereal with banana chunks, leaving him the strawberries. She giggled as he scrutinized the guns on the mug.

"They got them right."

She laughed loudly. "I'm so glad! You'd never let me hear the end of it, would you?"

"Nope."

She giggled more, and he looked at her adoringly. "Thank you, Jess. This really is brilliant."

"It is, and I would love to sit here all day...with you...but..."

He smirked. "I know. I'd like that too, unfortunately, our boss is a slave driver," he said, looking up into the eyes he felt staring at him.

"Oh, thank you, Captain. I appreciate that. What do you two think you're doing?"

Jess shook her head. "Having breakfast, on our own time. We still have two minutes til shift."

"One minute, forty-five seconds, actually," said Lester, checking his watch.

Becker laughed. "I'm in such a good mood, now," he said, winking at Jess, "that I'll let you have that extra minute and three quarters," he said.

He turned back to Jess. "I really loved breakfast. We'll have to do this again."

She smiled, and nodded. "Definitely."

"I'll see you later."

She nodded. He kissed her cheek, and said, "Thank you very much, Jess."

She blushed.

Becker got up and walked out.

Lester called after him, "Oh, yes. Happy Birthday. It's today, I assume?"

Becker nodded, calling back, "Yes, Sir. Thank you."

Lester looked over the breakfast spread.

"Help yourself," Jess said.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Parker. Big of you to let me partake of things I probably paid for."

"Not this, you didn't. This was all me."

"Really," he said, eating a bacon strip. He smirked. "You're quite gone on him, aren't you?"

She blushed red. "I...have... to start my shift, sir." She left.

Lester laughed as he sat down to eat the leftovers.

Ten minutes later, the team strolled in.

"I love Action Man's birthday," said Connor, eating leftover scones.

Abby nodded. "Special coffee, Jess?"

"No," said Jess, slightly pink. "Not special. Just...strong."

Abby and Connor traded smirks.

"Like Becker likes it," said Connor.

Jess wrinkled her brow. "Well, it's his birthday, after all."

"Yes, it is, and it was very sweet, Jess," said Abby.

Jess relaxed a little. "Thank you."

"If I recall my birthday," said Matt, "you brought donuts. They were delicious, of course, but Becker got a whole course meal."

Jess frowned, feeling hot again.

Emily swatted Matt on the head. "Cease your teasing. Now."

Jess giggled. "Ooh, the wrath of Lady Emily."

"Quite," said Emily. "It was very thoughtful, and I will not have you mocked."

"I love you," Jess said.

Connor scoffed. "Really? You'll confuse Becker."

Abby slapped his head. "You stop it, too."

Jess smiled. "Thanks, Abs."

Abby nodded.

"So...anything happening? ADD-wise?" asked Matt.

Jess shook her head.

"Good," said Connor. "Party still on?"

Jess nodded. "Yes, at lunch, during regular service in the canteen. I promised Lester it wouldn't last very long. We'll have the gifts then."

"Music?" asked Connor. "Can I do the music? Can I?"

"I don't know. I've already got a play list selected."

Connor stifled a giggle. "Come on Jess, I'll do a good job."

"Well...It's Becker's day, not yours, so music he'd like, not you."

"Of course, Jess. Promise."

"OK."

"Yes! DJ Connor is in the house!"

Jess groaned, "Oh, god..."

Abby laughed. "He'll behave, I promise. Relax, Jess."

"I...there's still so much to do. It has to be perfect."

"It will be, Jess."

"OK," said Jess. "I'll see you at lunch."

"We will be there," said Emily. "We will help."

"Good. I could use it, especially with one of the gifts, it's pretty heavy."

"If it's the one with the beer," said Matt, "Connor and I will be happy to lug it in for you."

"More than happy," said Connor.

Jess laughed. "No opening it."

They guys smirked.

"I think you'll like the gifts," said Jess. "I'm pretty sure Becker will too. I wish lunch would hurry."

Abby chuckled. "Can't wait," said Abby. "See you."

Jess nodded, and they left to do their own jobs.

Jess sighed. She was very pleased with breakfast. She was eager for the day to be super special for Becker. She had lots of plans for her captain today, and she was very nervous about some of them.

Especially the ones for later, that were for just her and him.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Long chapter, but it reads better all together I think. 1978 Words

Chapter Four, Becker Doesn't like Birthdays

Lunch. Jess had slipped out, thanks to her friends in Ops covering for her, and she prepared the canteen. Again, she had help. The canteen staff were wonderful, and everyone wandering in wanted to help as well.

"Black," said Abby, strolling in.

"With blue," said Jess, hanging a streamer with soldiers' help. "And burgundy, with some gray. The theme is actually checks."

"Tasteful and manly," Abby said. The streamers were black, alternating with several shades of blue, dark burgundy, and light and dark gray.

The plates, table cloths and napkins all had checks, black with one of the colors.

"I think its OK," said Jess. "Camouflage was just too tempting."

"I like it, Jess," said one of Becker's senior officers.

"Thank you."

The other soldiers nodded.

Jess sighed with relief. "I decided not to put out anything else. I was thinking of toy tanks or guns, but that would be silly."

Abby nodded. "I agree. I like it."

Jess smiled. The staff brought out finger food: crisps, pretzels, granola, and fresh fruit.

"Miss Parker," called one of the cooks. "We're ready with the special entrees."

Jess smiled. "Thank you."

Abby raised her eyebrow.

"I had them make steamed prawns, prawns with pasta, and prawn crackers."

Abby laughed. "Becker likes prawns?"

Jess blushed, and nodded. "Thanks for the tip about strawberries," she said. "I asked for one of the cake layers to be strawberry.. I also know he likes white cake, he selects it often. So, I had them add a strawberry filling with it. Is it too much strawberry?"

Abby smiled and shook her head. "You've done a nice job, Jess. Becker will love it. He'd love anything you did for him."

Jess blushed again. "I hope so."

"Party! Party! Hey, there's no music!" cried Connor.

Abby laughed. Jess freaked out.

"Connor! Are you kidding me? You begged me for that job! I was all prepared with music, when you insisted..."

"Whoa! Whoa, Jess!" Connor cried, laughing. "I've got it all covered. Promise. Sorry."

Jess scowled. "You should be. I'm nervous enough." she walked off, overseeing everything.

"Knock it off, Connor," said Abby. "She's serious about this."

Connor grinned. "You mean she's serious about him."

Abby chuckled. "True. She wants to impress him."

"Abby, this is Jess. She could offer him day old tea and a ration biscuit and he'd be in heaven."

Abby laughed, and whispered, "You're right. Be nice, please."

He nodded, and kissed her. "OK, I'll behave." Then he called to Jess. "No worries, on the music. I stole Becker's ipod."

"You did not," said Jess.

"He did," said Becker.

"No!" cried Jess, running up to him. "You can't come in, yet! I'm not ready!"

"I'm hungry, Jess. It's my lunch break."

"Becker!" she cried, and then to Becker's horror, she actually teared up.

"Jess. Please. Don't get so worked up. This is why I hate birthdays. People get so upset over trivial things."

""It's not trivial! I want everything perfect for you!"

Becker smiled sweetly. "Are you going to be here?"

"Of course."

He chuckled. "Then what else do I need? Or want?"

Abby smiled, and looked at Connor. Thankfully, he didn't "awe."

Jess did. She ran into his arms, and held him. "Thank you. I'm sorry. I get loopy over planning sometimes."

"I know," he said, wiping away the few tears she had. "It's adorable."

She smiled. "OK. The birthday boy should get the honor of being the first served." She took his hand, and led him to the canteen's serving line.

Matt and Emily, Lester, and others walked in to hear an excited, happy shout of "Prawns!"

Then, to their surprise, they witnessed something they never thought they'd see.

Becker kissed Jess, right in the cafeteria line. He saw what she'd arranged for his birthday, and he turned to her, pulled her to him, and kissed her.

He let her go, blushing, and embarrassed. "Sorry. Prawns get me all excited."

"Oh," she said sadly. "It's...the prawns."

Becker looked at her, and winked. "I didn't kiss the prawns, you know."

She laughed. "I'd be worried if you had!"

"So...you're OK with...me kissing you?"

Jess blushed, and smiled so bright it could have been mistaken for an anomaly. "OK? No. I'm more than just OK with it."

He smiled, saw the people looking at them, then whispered to her, "Good."

She smiled, picked up her tray and followed him to a table, sitting right next to him.

"Thank you, Jess. You're brilliant."

She smiled. "No thanks necessary. You mean a lot to me."

He picked up a prawn, but before he put it in his mouth, he said, "You're important to me, too." He slid the prawn in his mouth, and chuckled. "Delicious. Jess, you do know how to convert a non-believer. Birthdays rock."

She smiled. "You bet they do. Thank you for not torturing me by being addicted to chocolate. I'm afraid having to get a bunch, and give it all away may have ruined this beautiful friendship."

Becker laughed loudly. "True. It's fortunate we like different things."

"I know. The prawns are yummy, but not like chocolate."

"Sorry, Jess, but to me, prawns are better. One of a few things."

"What else?"

"Let's see. Someone petite, brunette, giggly, stylish, and super sweet comes to mind."

She blushed.

"Oh, no. Sorry, doesn't count. She's made of chocolate."

"Almost," she said, giggling, and holding his hand.

He didn't pull away. They sat, holding hands and grinning at each other, until others joined them at the table.

They all sat, eating and joking, many of Becker's soldiers joining in. To Jess' relief, Becker was relaxed and talkative. He seemed to be honestly enjoying himself.

Jess had to keep on schedule. She promised Lester the party wouldn't hold up the ARC's business day.

"Excuse me," she said. "I'm sorry to interrupt those of you still eating, but we need to present the guest of honor with a few tokens of appreciation."

Becker smiled. She gestured for him to join her by a small table with the gifts. Everyone clapped as he did so.

Jess handed him a large box.

"Wow. Heavy," he said. He looked at the tag. "From my soldiers."

They whooped and hollered.

"It isn't explosive, is it?" he asked. They laughed, and cried "No," and "Yes!" Some made explosion noises.

Becker grinned as he opened it. His mouth dropped open, and he looked at them with a large smile. "Very nice!" He held up a large case of beer. They clapped and hollered more. "Not just any beer, either," he said. "It's my favorite! Thank you!"

"Jess arranged it."

"Jess! Jess ! Jess!"

Becker laughed, and looked at her with a grateful smile, that lingered on her eyes.

She blushed. "They...paid for it. And approved the idea. I...didn't do much."

"She's lying!"

They both laughed.

"Thank you," Becker said to his men again."

"Do we live?"

Becker chuckled. "Yes. You live."

"Yay!"

Jess pushed a large briefcase with a large blue bow on it, toward him.

He picked it up, and it clanked. "What could this be?" He read the card. "From Matt, Emily, Abby, Connor, Lester, and Jess."

HE smiled at her first, and a little bit more warmly than the others. Then he opened the case. "Whoa! Holy...This is brilliant!"

"What is it sir?" asked a soldier. "Guns?"

"As if," said Jess.

"Actually, it's better," said Becker.

The whole canteen gasped.

"Better than guns?"

He laughed. "Yeah. I have everything I need for my guns. I don't, however, have a totally incredible barbecue set with everything I could ever need. Brilliant!" He looked at Jess, and smiled.

She blushed, and felt a rush of energy run through her.

"We did help," said Lester.

"With the bill," added Matt.

"The idea was all hers," said Abby.

"This is correct," agreed Emily.

"I'm not surprised," said Becker still smiling at Jess. "I'm wondering how you knew."

"That's me," said Connor. "I blabbed that you can cook meat over a roaring fire."

The soldiers laughed.

"He's actually very good," said Matt.

"I'd love for you to cook for me sometime," said Jess softly.

"Anytime, Jess. Just ask."

She smiled, and blushed. "Let me show you this stuff. See, there's all these gadgets, and pans, and a basket for seafood and other small food."

"Prawns!" he cried.

She giggled. "Exactly."

"You're the best, Jess."

They stood smiling and staring, forgetting briefly that they were standing in a crowded room

"Yes, she is," said Abby, bringing them back to reality.

"Miss Parker, your time is almost up."

"Right, Lester," she said. She moved toward the kitchen, then ran back to kiss Becker's cheek. She then ran back to the kitchen, and came back. "Who wants cake?"

The canteen clapped.

"I'm not sure I can eat it," said Becker. "I'm stuffed.

Jess smiled. "Well, we'll see."

The cooks carried out a square cake of several layers, all decorated in checks. The bottom layer was black and gray, the second layer deep burgundy and black, and the top royal blue and black.

Across the top was a large chocolate "B," surrounded by several fondant figures: a soccer ball, a large gun, obviously, and a motorbike.

"Well?"

"It's very nice," said Becker. "I know the "B" is chocolate, but I hope the motorcycle isn't, because you're not eating that baby. Or the gun."

Jess giggled. "No, just the "B," sorry, but that's mine."

"Deal," he said. "I love it Jess, thank you," and he kissed her cheek.

"Yay!"

"You missed," said Lester. "You kissed her cheek."

Becker and Jess blushed, but felt better after Abby kicked Lester under the table.

"Let's cut this thing," said Becker, holding a large knife. "Help me?"

Jess smiled, and grabbed the knife along with him. The canteen got really quiet, with a soft murmur of light snickering. There were plenty of winks and smirks.

Becker and Jess didn't notice, busy on their task, and their minds on each other.

They got the knife through the layers.

"Is that...strawberry?" he asked.

Jess nodded. "Do you like it?"

He smiled. "Yeah. I haven't had strawberry cake since my grandma baked it."

"Aw..." said the canteen.

"I didn't know that. I did know you like strawberries, though."

Becker laughed. "Jess, you just get more amazing. Thank you."

She blushed, and chuckled. "You're welcome. I'm so glad you're happy."

Becker put two pieces on a plate, along with the chocolate "B," the gun and motorbike, then he took Jess' hand, and walked to an empty table.

The team looked at each other, and laughed.

"I guess they don't need us," said Connor.

"I don't think they see us," said Matt.

Lester got the next piece of cake, and munched on it. "I don't suppose they'll be back to work with any punctuality."

"I doubt it, Lester," said Abby, getting served a piece of cake from canteen staff.

"Yes, well, I suppose I can live with it," he said. "Fortunately, I am quite happy today, the lunch was good, and the cake is sublime."

"Now if you can just rustle up one of those birthday beers," said Connor.

"Please," said Lester. "Beer? Cognac, yes. Scotch, obviously. Wine, of course. Beer? No. I am far too sophisticated for that."

"Sorry," said Connor.

Emily smiled. "They look happy," she said, nodding to Jess and the Captain.

They sat close, chewing cake and laughing. At one point, Becker lifted his fork to her mouth, and she took a bite.

"If nothing comes of this," said Matt. "I'm going to lock those two in a closet."

"Don't be heartless," said Lester. "Lock them somewhere with a tad more room, and something horizontal."

"Lester!" cried Abby. Emily looked aghast. The men laughed.

Jess and Becker however...didn't even notice the canteen howling with laughter.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Becker's helmet is inspired by one I found online, but it was for American military, and depicted slightly different things. The other descriptions were made up.

Chapter Five, Becker Doesn't Like Birthdays

Becker paced in his apartment. He didn't like having so little control. He had no idea what Jess had in store. She wouldn't tell him where they were going. Worse, she was driving, so he was completely in her hands.

He smiled at the thought of being in her hands.

He had a hard time deciding what to wear.

'Great, she's even got me worrying about fashion,' he thought. He didn't want to dress up, in case they were going some place casual. If he dressed too casual, he'd embarrass Jess. And he couldn't do that.

"Damn!" he yelled aloud. "She's really gotten to me."

He sighed. Finally, he wore casual but nice linen pants, in black, and a simple burgundy shirt. He thought Jess would like it if he wore one of the colors from the party.

'Now, if she'd just get here.' Two seconds later, she knocked.

He opened the door, and did a double take. "Jess?"

Jess wore a white, lace see-through t-shirt, with a soft lavender shell beneath. It was sexy, but sweet. What had him in shock was the skirt. It was long, knee-length, and shiny leather, in soft blue with a light gray tint.

"Hi!" she said, walking in.

That's when he saw the back, and a slit up to her mid-thigh. He smiled.

"You look...different."

"Bad?"

"No! Not in any way!"

She laughed.

"You look...sexy, Jess."

She blushed. "Thank you. Not too sexy, though, right? I tried hard not to be vampish."

Becker smirked. "Oh, vamp me anytime."

"Becker!" she cried, giggling.

"No, Jess. You look sophisticated, but still sweet. It's a hint of sexiness, and it is tempting."

"Good. I was going for that." She stepped intimately close to him. "I knew you liked burgundy," she said, running her fingers over his shirt, then pulling back. She giggled nervously. "You look sexy too."

"Thank you. I thought you'd like the shirt."

She smiled and nodded. "Happy Birthday," she said, holding a package.

"You gave me a present with the team."

"Yeah, but that was a co-worker gift, this is...more," she said, looking anxiously at him to see if she'd gone too far.

He broke into a smile. "OK. Thank you. Again."

Jess handed him the shirt-sized box. He slipped off the shiny silver wrapping, and pulled off the top. Inside were several pairs of athletic shorts and soccer jerseys.

"These will come in handy, thank you."

She grinned. "They're the special dry weave. Very nice quality."

"I can tell," he said, then he smirked. "Pretty subdued colors. I'm very proud of you."

She laughed. "They don't go too bright and gaudy with men's. You're lucky."

"Very. Thank you, Jess. I can really use these. It's very thoughtful."

She grinned. "There's another part to that present."

"There is?"

"Yep. I have to come see you play."

He chuckled. "Deal. Learn any cheers yet?"

She laughed. "Not yet. Maybe now that I'm done preparing for today, I will."

He smiled.

Jess looked at him. He stepped closer, and bent down, giving her a light kiss. "Thank you," he said.

She blushed, but smiled. "I was happy to do it. No, actually, I had to do it. You're very special, Becker."

"Jess, you're the special one."

She leaned up, and kissed him. It was gentle at first, even timid. Then, Jess put her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer.

The kiss grew bold, and long.

They drew their lips apart, and smiled at each other. She rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head.

She sighed. "I guess you realize I'm a little...fond of you."

Becker laughed. "Really? No, I'm afraid I missed that," he said, looking down at her as she giggled. "I'm very fond of you, too."

They kissed again, longer. Then Jess pulled away. "Sorry, but if I don't stop this now, we're never going to get to my plans. Now, come help me. I have boxes in the car, and they're kind of heavy."

"What are you up to?"

She just smirked. "Come on."

Becker helped her bring them in.

"He he he, I'm so excited," said Jess. "OK, um, open this one first."

"Jess, more presents?"

"Not really, it's more like...transportation."

"What?"

"He he he. Just open it."

Becker did as he was told and opened one of the two smaller boxes. He opened it, and instantly beamed. Then he cried like a little boy, "Wow!"

"He he he."

"Jess! It's amazing!"

Becker pulled out a motorcycle helmet, that was a work of art. It was a black, shiny helmet in front, and along the bottom and the top, but the sides and back were like a mural.

The background was a light gray. In the middle was a small Union Jack, but from it, grew out two large angel wings, outlined in black and shaded in white and gray. Under the flag were the words: "Always Protecting."

Around the angel wings and flag were depictions of the British military forces: battleships, fighter jets, ground troops, and a tank.

The only color, other than white, grays, and black was the Union Jack. It was a stunning, beautiful picture, yet gritty and sobering.

Becker nearly had tears in his eyes. "And it has my tank."

Jess giggled with joy, and bounced up and down. "You like it? You love it?"

He laughed, dropped it on the couch, and swept her up in a breath-taking, not at all timid, kiss.

"I love it."

She threw her arms around him. "I saw it, and it was just...you."

He chuckled. "Thank you Jess. Oh, you really do know me."

She giggled and nodded. "OK, now open one of the large boxes, hold on. This one, this is the right one." She pushed it over to him.

He opened it up, and frowned. "Not funny, Jessica."

"What?" she asked in alarm. "What's wrong with it?"

"Bright pink?"

She broke out into giggles, and pulled out the motorcycle jacket, obviously too small for him, and very pink. "Sorry, wrong box. This one's mine."

He raised his eyebrow. "Yours?"

"Well, obviously. If I'm going riding with you on your motorbike, I need protection, right? Well, I doubt you have anything in my size or cuteness."

He laughed. "Good call, Jess. It is very stylish, and you." He smirked. "So, you're going to let me take you for a ride sometime?"

She smiled. "Actually, I thought you could drive us tonight, on the motorbike."

"Seriously?" he asked, smiling.

She smiled back. "Look at you! You're almost giddy!"

He blushed. "I told you, I like my motorbike."

She giggled. "Then let's take it tonight. OK?"

"Yeah!"

She chuckled, shaking her head. "Try this box," she said. "I think you'll like what's inside better."

He smiled, opened it, and sighed with relief. He pulled out a much bigger, black jacket, with trim in dark and light grays.

"I thought it would match the helmet," she said.

"It's perfect, Jess, and not pink."

"Not pink. So, this box is my helmet, and it should be pink."

She opened the last box, and took out a small, sleek helmet, bright pink with trim in white and purple. Plus, it had lavender, red, and white roses decorating it. She squealed.

"I think I like motorcycle wear," she said, putting on the helmet,and strutting around in her jacket.

"Now I understand why you're wearing the leather skirt. Won't it still be hard to ride in it?"

"Nah, I'm an old pro at wearing skirts. Never worn any on a motorbike, but I'm sure I'll adapt."

He laughed. "You know, you're going to a lot of trouble for one bike ride." He smirked.

She smiled. "I was hoping this would be the first..."

"Of many," he said, finishing for her. "Sounds very, very good to me."

She smiled, letting him pull her into an embrace. "Jess, this has been brilliant. You're brilliant."

He leaned down, and kissed her gently.

"I think you owe me an apology."

He raised his eyebrow. "No. You don't get that until I see what else you have planned."

"Fine." She pulled her bag out, and dug out a slip of paper. "Suit up, motorcycle man, and drive us to this address. Please."

"You aren't telling me the name?"

"Nope."

"Give me a hint."

"Nope. Now let's go. I'm hungry."

"Oh, so we're eating."

She giggled. "Obviously. I thought you knew me."

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Don't know anything about motorcycles, and forgive the lack of descriptions, they all look the same to me: seats on two wheels. The historical tidbits were taken from online.

Chapter Six, Conclusion, Becker Doesn't Like Birthdays

Becker drove. He was very happy, riding his motorbike, with Jess Parker clinging to him.

Jess was enjoying it too. She was surprised actually, but it probably had something to do with the man belonging to the fine abs she had her arms around.

She was glad she'd dressed for the occasion. She would have been chilly without the motorcycle jacket, and the helmet was comfy and made her feel safe. The skirt was also a good choice, holding up well to the wind. Next time, she'd wear tights though. Her legs were freezing.

Becker pulled up to their destination, and parked. "You Okay?" he asked.

She nodded, pulling off the helmet. "Yes. Thank you. I liked it, a lot," she said, climbing off the cycle.

"I'm really glad," he said.

"My legs are cold, though. I'll survive."

Becker smirked. "Shall I rub them for you?"

She blushed, and giggled. "Maybe later."

Now, he blushed. "So...a pub?"

"Yes, but it's also a cozy little restaurant."

"OK...No offense, Jess, but why did we have to drive all the way out here?"

She laughed, and pulled him along, into the building. "Trust me. Have I let you down yet?"

"No, you haven't."

She smiled, and they went in.

Inside, was a quaint, small pub, with wooden tables, chairs, and bar. It was homey, though, with flowers, quilts, and other country accents. There were two rooms beside the pub, the one straight back was a simple but cozy dining room. The other room seemed darker, but there were neon lights coming from it.

"Hi folks," said a cheery older woman. "Can I help you?"

"Hi," said Jess. "We've come for dinner, but I'd like to show my boyfriend your 'hobby' room, as you called it earlier, on the phone."

The lady smiled. "Of course. Take your time. Come on in to the dining room when you're ready."

Jess smiled, and took Becker's hand.

"Hobby room?"

She nodded. "I found this place online."

"Of course."

She laughed. "Anyway, they have won lots of awards for their simple country food, but they're also known for something else. Something both the owners, husband and wife, dearly love."

She stepped into the room with Becker, and he gasped.

"I love you," he said.

She gasped. "What? Wait, are you talking to me, or the motorcycle memorabilia?"

He grinned widely. "I think...both of you. Honestly, Jess, if I'm not in love with you, then I'm falling in love, fast."

Jess jumped up and kissed him. "I'm afraid I'm done falling. I'm head over heels for you."

He smiled, and kissed her again. He stared for a moment, but his eyes kept moving around.

"I'm sorry, but can I leave your side for a second?"

She laughed. "Yes, that's why I brought you here. Go, look at their stuff."

Becker smiled. The room was filled with tons of motorcycle photos, jackets, helmets, collectibles, movie and television posters, and even several classic bikes.

"These are very old," said Jess.

"Yeah, 1972 Harley Davidson Shortster. It's really rare."

"I thought you were new to motorbikes?"

Becker laughed. "I learn quickly."

She giggled. "Ooh, this one's even older. It's really an antique."

Becker pulled himself away from the Harley Davidson to see what she'd found. His mouth dropped open. "I...don't believe it. Jess! It's a 1917 Traub! I can't believe I'm actually looking at this!"

"Oh, it's special?"

"Special? Jess, it's considered to be the world's rarest bike! It should be in a museum."

"Lots of people agree with you, Mate," said an old man, coming in. "I'm selfish. She's mine. I'll let anyone who wants to, look at her, but here, in my place."

Becker nodded. "I understand."

Jess whispered, "I don't."

Becker hushed her, but the man laughed. "It's alright. Few women understand, that's why when I found one who did, I married her."

Jess and Becker laughed.

"Your collection is amazing. It really is," said Becker.

"Thank you. I agree," he said.

"So, do you like where I made you come?"

Becker nodded. "Yes. You're a genius."

She blushed. "I'm sorry, Becker, but if I don't eat soon, I'll faint."

Becker laughed. "OK, but if I wander from the table occasionally, you'll know where I am."

Jess nodded. "Sounds good."

They dined in the cozy dining room.

"What should we get?" asked Jess.

"Hmm. This place is homey. How about the Sunday Roast?"

"Ooh! Yummy. Let's!"

A short time later, they were eating.

"Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"You and your laptop are brilliant."

She giggled. "You like your dinner, then?"

"It's the best I've eaten since Grandma died."

She giggled. "It is really, very good, and I have to compliment you. You've only left me two times."

Becker smirked. "See? You're more tempting them vintage motorcycles."

She beamed. "Thank you. I am."

They finished dinner, and the waitress asked them if they'd like dessert.

"It's all about you today," said Jess. "You choose."

He smirked. "Then there's only one possible dessert. Anything with chocolate."

Jess giggled and clapped. "Thank you."

He nodded, and the waitress brought out a heavenly, creamy, to-die-for chocolate pie. Jess almost did.

"Oh...my...God! This is sooooo good."

"How many o's was that?"

"Not enough, Becker."

Becker laughed. "Since you're enjoying that so much, would you mind?"

"Get out of here. I'm barely noticing your existence, anyway.."

Becker kissed her cheek, and left to drool over the motorbikes.

Becker drove them home, stopping by the Tower Bridge to smooch in front of the lit-up River Thames' views.

Outside her flat, he took her hand and said, "I apologize. Birthdays are brilliant, but in my defense, I don't think anyone else could have shown me that."

She smiled.

"Jess, can I see you? I mean..." he stopped, chuckling nervously, "outside of work."

"Socially?" she asked, blushing and barely able to contain herself.

"Yeah."

"Dating?" she asked, smiling, and near to bursting.

"Yes, Jessica. I'd like to date you."

She burst. "Eeee! Yes! Yes! Ye..."

He silenced her the best way, by kissing her.

She threw her arms around him. "Best birthday ever!"

He laughed. "Even if it isn't yours."

"Absolutely." She looked at him, with love. "You can come inside for a while, if you like."

"And ruin this perfect birthday by seeing Temple? No thank you."

She giggled. "Fine, but I'm texting you when you get home."

"No. I want to hear your voice. I'll call you."

She smiled, and hugged him with all her might. "I love you."

"I love you. I decided. I'm not falling anymore, I've crashed."

She laughed. "Good," and she kissed him goodnight. It was a very, very long kiss.

Becker got on the bike, and before he pulled away, he asked, "Want to use your new motorbike gear tomorrow morning?"

"Yes!" she cried.

He nodded. And drove off.

He called when he got home, as promised and they talked well into the night. Finally, just before hanging up he said, "Mark you're calendar, Jess. You only have 365 days to shop for my birthday."

She giggled. "I've created a monster."

The End


End file.
